


Второй шанс

by Valkiria_jv



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: Пост-ВБ. Тони одержим желанием отомстить Таносу и даже не думает о возможности все исправить.





	Второй шанс

Когда после пяти лет безуспешных поисков Тони наконец-то находит ответ, он закрывает лицо руками и добрых полчаса нервно смеется.   
Синтезировав новый элемент в далеком 2011 году, он настолько слепо обрадовался банальной возможности жить, что и не подумал уделить больше времени исследованию его свойств. И даже когда нашла коса на камень (точнее, скипетр Локи на арк-реактор), Тони не слишком-то насторожился.  
Зря.  
От Ванды и Вижена осталось немало записей об энергетической сигнатуре камня. Тони перепроверяет раз за разом, но итог выходит один — малейший контакт камня Разума с вновь открытым элементом гарантирует мощный взрыв, разносящий на атомы как оставшиеся пять камней, так и их владельца.  
Звучит чертовски неплохо.   
Ни Роджерса, ни Беннера он в свои планы не посвящает. А зачем? Лаборатория все равно принадлежит ему, а небольшая спонтанная перепланировка (старый ускоритель частиц после атаки Мандарина остался погребенным на дне Тихого океана) только идет ей на пользу. Пеппер иногда спускается в подвал, грустно смотрит на Тони сквозь стеклянные двери и снова уходит. За пять лет она почти свыклась с его «одержимостью», как она сама это называет, и необходимостью самой руководить всеми разработками и фондами «Старк Индастриз».   
Тони редко задумывается о том, что происходит в жизни женщины, которую он когда-то любил. Намного больше его мысли занимает вихрастый подросток, судорожно цеплявшийся ему за плечи, прежде чем рассыпаться хлопьями пепла. Синяки тогда сошли до обидного быстро, апатия же уступила место медленно и неумолимо бурлящей где-то под солнечным сплетением жажде мести — простому и первобытному желанию стереть фиолетового ублюдка в еще более мелкую пыль, чем та, что покрыла Вселенную после щелчка пальцев в Перчатке.  
Сутки спустя ускоритель готов. Еще каких-то полчаса — и на подставке сияет свежеизготовленный «подарок» Таносу. Упаковать, выбрать способ доставки — и сжимающая нутро свинцовая тяжесть наконец-то отпустит. Во всяком случае, Тони на это надеется.  
Пока Дубина под руководством П. Я. Т. Н. И. Ц. ы собирает «почтового» дрона, Тони едет к Стиву. Не для того, чтобы обсудить с ним планы. Просто так уж повелось последнее время — раз в пару месяцев они встречаются и болтают ни о чем. «Играют в дружбу», как мысленно называет это Тони. Стив продолжает скорбеть по убийце Говарда и Марии, но приличия ради называет и другие имена пропавших. Питера среди них нет — да и откуда бы взяться. Для Стива он остался безымянным болтливым пареньком в обтягивающем костюме и маске.   
Уже на пороге Тони понимает, что что-то не так. Впервые за последние годы Стив улыбается. Конечно, кэп хоть и мистер Прямолинейность, но далеко не королева драмы, и ни слез, ни картинных заламываний рук за ним не наблюдалось. Но при каждом визите он встречал Тони с неизменно серьезным лицом и болью в глазах. Пока сам Тони успел неоднократно надраться, покуролесить с какими-то красотками и отпустить сотни шуточек на грани фола, Стив только морщился от его выходок да как-то раз ненароком обронил, что не привык пировать во время чумы.  
Улыбка на его лице почти пугает.  
— Хорошие новости, — выдыхает Стив вместо приветствия.  
На маленькой кухне, как всегда, идеальный армейский порядок. Стив дожидается, пока Тони осторожно опустится на край стула и обопрется локтями об угол стола, сцепив пальцы в замок.   
— Рассказывай, — коротко и серьезно бросает Тони.  
Стив продолжает улыбаться — это уже почти раздражает. Тони настолько сосредоточен на дурацкой гримасе, застывшей на лице кэпа, что не сразу улавливает суть ответа.  
— Мы еще можем все исправить.  
Когда до него наконец доходит услышанное, Тони каменеет.  
— Не думаю, что убийство Таноса и уничтожение Перчатки можно назвать «исправить».  
— Что? — Стив моргает. — Очнись, Тони, это ты помешался на его убийстве. Я имею в виду, действительно исправить. Отмотать все назад.  
Тони утыкается переносицей в сцепленные пальцы и исподлобья смотрит на него.  
— Путешествия во времени?  
— Почти. Брюс расшифровал записи Хэнка Пима и два года продолжал его разработки.  
— Пима? Того самого, который «увеличение размеров без операций, регистрации и смс»?  
Красноречивый взгляд Стива улетает в молоко.  
— Пим открыл возможность путешествий в квантовый мир, — наконец продолжает он. — Брюс же заинтересовался, как мы этот мир можем использовать.  
— Почему он не позвонил мне? — снова перебивает Тони.   
Ответом служит знакомый неодобрительный прищур.  
— Ты был занят своими проектами. Напомнить?  
— Не надо, — ворчит Тони. — Продолжай. 

На обратном пути мысли пляшут, и сосредоточиться на дороге никак не выходит. На полпути Тони благоразумно сворачивает к обочине, глушит мотор и откидывается на спинку сидения.  
Перемещение сознания через квантовый мир в прошлое.  
Звучит заманчиво.   
По словам Брюса, особые координаты существования квантового измерения надежно защитят от любых парадоксов, столь фанатично описываемых фантастами. «Посланник» отправляется в квантовый мир, запускает закрепленное на костюме оборудование и открывает глаза уже в нашем мире, только в помолодевшем на энное число лет теле.  
Тони все еще не верится, что кэп действительно сам выдвинул его кандидатуру для этой миссии.  
— Босс, сборка дрона завершена, — докладывает бортовой компьютер голосом П. Я. Т. Н. И. Ц. ы.  
— К черту. — Тони сам поражается, насколько хрипло и растерянно звучит его голос. — Это подождет.  
Наутро он созванивается с Брюсом. Голос в трубке звучит холодно, и Тони хочется расшевелить, поддразнить его, как в первые дни знакомства, пока он еще активно испытывал рамки дозволенного, щекотал нервы себе и команде возможностью появления на базе зеленого «гостя».  
Вместо этого он отстраненно интересуется, насколько далеко и надолго изобретенная технология может его забросить.

Дрон так и лежит на столе в лаборатории, заряженный созданной «бомбой» и готовый к отправке. Тони про него не забыл, как не забыл и слова мага, что по-другому быть не могло. Его друзья не были с ним на Титане и не знают о 14 000 625 версиях событий, из которых лишь одна вела к победе над Таносом. Оказавшись на финишной прямой, Тони с трудом верит в успех «обходного пути». Пусть и без Камня Времени, пусть намного медленнее, он проводит вечер за вечером, расчерчивая голографический дисплей схемами и процентами вероятности того или иного исхода.   
Проговаривая верной П. Я. Т. Н. И. Ц. е итог очередного витка работы, прежде чем вырубиться прямо на стуле в лаборатории, Тони приводит десятки доводов, почему не стоит рисковать и насколько вмешательство в прошлое может все усугубить. Но под утро ему снится теплая улыбка и звонкий мальчишеский голос: «Нельзя быть дружелюбным соседом, если соседей нет».  
Едва разлепив глаза, Тони звонит Брюсу с коротким «Я согласен» и безжалостно стирает файлы со всеми набросками.

Устройство нестабильно — это первое, о чем его предупреждает Брюс. Стоя возле квантового туннеля, Тони гадает, куда его занесет. Он может очнуться в афганской пещере, а может — на экзаменах в МИТе. Посреди сражения или в одной постели с Питером.  
Или Пеппер. Об этом он думает не сразу.  
Ну и плевать.  
Они находятся на орбите какой-то небольшой звезды. Такого чудовищного объема энергии, как требовала усовершенствованная установка, не давал один из реакторов Тони. Брюс предполагает, что после их вмешательства звезда, вероятнее всего, погаснет. Впрочем, на это Тони тоже наплевать. 

Сияние туннеля. Хоровод красок квантового мира.  
Тони открывает глаза и видит оранжевые облака Титана.

Наскоро залатанная дыра в боку отзывается острой болью на каждое неудачное движение. Тони порывается вскочить на ноги и — так же, как и пять лет назад — практически падает обратно. Потрепанные и растерянные, Стражи топчутся рядом, Квилл стыдливо прячет взгляд. Тони молча прикрывает глаза, позволяя невидимому метроному отсчитывать мгновения до момента, который он снова не сумел предотвратить.  
Он мог бы так и сидеть, зажмурившись. Мысленно проклинать Брюса и его «нестабильную» технологию. Проклинать Стива, втянувшего его в эту затею. Страшнее всего проклинать самого себя за согласие. Не открывать глаза и не видеть картины, и так преследующей его каждую ночь. О том, что все закончилось, он понял бы по оборвавшейся череде недоуменных возгласов. А дальше — только пахнущий пылью и железом воздух и холодный взгляд синекожей женщины-киборга.  
Усилием воли Тони распахивает глаза.  
Питер бежит к нему и протягивает руку, помогая подняться. Пять лет назад Тони самоуверенно отстранился, теперь же отчаянно и крепко цепляется в паренька.  
— Что-то надвигается, — шепчет Мантис.  
Тони и не думает на нее смотреть.  
Развернувшись к Питеру, он встречается с ним взглядом. Почти физически ощущает его тревогу.  
— Выходит, я сжигаю звезду, чтобы просто с тобой попрощаться, — едва слышно, чтобы ветер не донес его слова до остальных, произносит Тони.  
Питер хмурится.  
— О чем вы, мистер Старк? Все будет хорошо. Мы вернемся, вас вылечат. Вы не умрете, я обещаю! Я... — он осекается, глядя куда-то за плечо Тони.  
Тихий шелест пепла на ветру сложно с чем-то перепутать.  
Какое-то мелкое трусливое «я» настойчиво шепчет срочно отдать команду на возвращение сознания в квантовый мир. Тони упрямо смотрит на Питера, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждое подаренное мгновение.   
Питер вздрагивает и испуганно смотрит ему в лицо. Пошатывается, цепляется за плечи — каждый палец с точностью ложится на место в будущем давно уже сошедшего синяка.   
Тони почти на автопилоте шепчет ему что-то успокаивающее, укладывая на камни. Вместо бурлящей ярости впервые за долгое время он ощущает нечто новое — глухое отчаяние. И среди потока тихих, почти бессвязных фраз у него вырываются три до ужаса сопливых слова, на которые он вряд ли когда-нибудь еще решился бы.  
Последние слова Питера заставляют его вздрогнуть.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Я тоже.

Когда квантовый туннель выплевывает Тони, на корабле царит полумрак.  
— Тони? — откуда-то сзади осторожно окликает его Брюс. — Что случилось? Почему ничего не изменилось?  
Вместо ответа Тони приказывает наночастицам убрать шлем у костюма. Устало опускается на край кресла и смотрит в иллюминатор, сквозь который уже не пробивается свет «выпитой» его перемещением звезды.   
— Я переместился уже на Титан, — наконец произносит он.

Сутки спустя Ракета с Небулой высаживают их на Земле. Брюс продолжает что-то бормотать о том, что во Вселенной миллиарды звезд и найти еще одну подходящую не составит труда.  
Тони молча садится в машину.  
Еще в пути он вызывает П. Я. Т. Н. И. Ц. у и отдает ей короткую команду, а подъехав к дому, провожает взглядом вылетающий из люка серебристый дрон.


End file.
